Daughter of Zeus
by HalfbredAssassin
Summary: What if Thor isn't the only one who could control lightning? *RATED T FOR SAFETY* *TAKEN AFTER THE BATTLE WITH LOKI IN NEW YORK*


**Okay so while I'm trying to situate my Hobbit fanfic, I'm going to bring back my Avengers Thor fanfic that I put off for like two years. XD I of course changed up a few things but my character hasn't changed a bit. (: So, yeah. Please enjoy! :D **

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Oh... just a simple explanation." Natasha said, putting her hands together and leaning against the metal table. Her green predator like eyes kept a close watch on the girl in front of her, watching her every move.

"About what? I didn't even do anything." the girl replied angrily, her dark eyebrows furrowed together in irritation. But all Natasha did was smile coldly towards her.

"You think I was born yesterday? I think I know what I saw when I stepped into the coffee shop." Her voice was cold, calculated, and it dared the girl to push it a little further. When the girl's jaw clamped shut, Natasha pulled a file out from her suitcase, flipped the flap over, and slid it towards her.

"Desdemona Anagnos, born March 29th 1981 in Athens, Greece. You are the daughter of legendary female scientist Ambrosine Anagnos." Natasha said, looking directly into the girls eyes. As the girl looked at the papers in the file, Natasha cocked her head to the side.

"That is why you are here Desdemona."

"Call me Des please." Des said, looking up at the assassin with honey brown eyes. Giving a small nod of understanding, Natasha pulled the file away from her with her index finger and quickly put it back into the suitcase. Judging by the way Des was holding her hands and twiddling her thumbs, Natasha could tell she was nervous... and she was going to find out why.

"Tell me Des... why doesn't your mother bring up your father?" Natasha asked, her voice smooth like glass. But Des continued to trace her thumbs over one another, her eyes flickering down at the table. Giving a slight sigh, Natasha leaned against the table and got closer to the girl's face.

"Did he leave you when you were little? Did he and your mother not get along?"

Instantly Des' head snapped up and anger filled her eyes. Her jaw was still clamped shut, but Natasha knew that she was going somewhere. Giving her another one of her famous _smirks__, _Natasha nodded.

"So he did leave you when you were little."

"He had too."

"Why?"

Des rolled her eyes and leaned back, so that the light wasn't fully shining on top of her head. Shadows lined her face, making her a little intimidating, even for Natasha.

"Why am I here? Why all of a sudden is my father so important?

" Des asked, her voice shaking. Natasha couldn't exactly tell if it was anger or fear, but whatever it was... it was pushing the boundaries.

"I think I asked you a question first." Natasha said, her green eyes turned hard as stone. The two stared at each other for a couple minutes with nothing but silence between them, before Des smiled and laughed bitterly.

"He left when I was 4 years old. When I asked why he just said it was a business trip. I've never seen him since." Des answered, pure hatred in her voice. "But I still don't know why that is so important. He was a bastard for leaving my mother."

"It's important because he gave you something that no other normal human being has." Natasha said, a little angry at Des for saying such harsh things towards her father. When she said those words, Des' eyes seemed to have turned from hard to soft.

_Got her. _

"He didn't give me anything." Des softly said, shaking her head slowly. Natasha grabbed something from her suitcase, a newspaper clip, and slid it towards Des. Pointing at a picture of a demolished coffee shop, a look of serious was upon her brow.

"He obviously did if you can electrocute a whole building in under 30 seconds. Your father was no ordinary man and he didn't just go on any normal business trip. There is something you are not telling me and I want to know it now." Natasha's words were hard, straight to the point, and as sharp as a knife. Des looked like as if she saw a ghost. Her tan complexions turned a ghastly white and her eyes began to tear up.

"I told you, I was 4 when he left. That is all he said to me before he went out that door. Don't expect me to remember word for word." Des said, her voice shaking. That still didn't soften the heart of the Black Widow. She slammed her hand down on the table, causing Des to jump.

"I'm not asking you to remember what he said. I'm asking you to tell me who he is. What has your mother told you about your father?" Natasha raised her voice. She was tired of playing tag with this girl. Des didn't want to spill out her secrets and Natasha understood, but she was an important piece of a puzzle and she needed to finish it. But Des didn't say anything, only stare blankly at Natasha. Giving an irritated sigh, Natasha rubbed her forehead. Without a seconds notice, the spy got up and took her belongings. Looking up at Des with anger in her eyes.

"Don't think you can hide your secret. Because I've been trained to pick at them to the very bone." and with that, Natasha turned around and left the room.


End file.
